


Lost Inside a Memory of Someone's Life

by HecticHemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling Out of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHemmings/pseuds/HecticHemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd go back to being nothing more than Luke and Michael. And its beginning to tear Michael's heart in two. </p><p>Or, Michael's in love with Luke, and Luke is (was) in love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Inside a Memory of Someone's Life

Michael falls in love too easily.

Not particularity with another human being all the time, rather the things he sees around him. Watching little kids play in fountains or old people knitting on the subway. It makes you realize that everyone is living their own story.

Its all around him, if he really thinks about it.

He can hear it in the music he listens to or his band mates laughter. He can feel it in hugs and kisses and subtle touches that are so soft he can barely feel them. He can see it all around him in the eyes of that stranger who was looking at their significant other in the restaurant or the way a baby's smile radiates when its held by its mother.

But Michael thinks he's in love with Luke. 

There's something about the way the sun catches the glow of his bright blue eyes, the wind messing up his "perfectly styled" hair, that leaves Michael in a comfortable state of mind.

He thinks he's in love with him; but he could never utter a word. Not to Luke, not to anyone. The way Luke's hand slides perfectly into place with Jeremy's leaves Michael breathless. The pair had began to date not too long ago, and Michael doesn't think he's been okay since. His own body aches to feel Luke's skin against his own, but Luke doesn't belong to him. He doesn't belong to anyone but himself, actually. But its Jeremy who gets to kiss Luke goodnight, hold his hand while they walk down the street, hug him close when he's upset. 

Luke used to come to Michael when Jeremy and himself would fight. He'd savor those moments as if they were his last moments on earth, last moments with Luke, because after he cried onto Michael's shoulder until he couldn't possibly cry anymore he'd go crawling back to Jeremy again and they'd pretend it never happened.

Jeremy would go back to kissing him again like he used to, and Luke would go back to pretending that Michael meant nothing more to him than a friend. Luke would never talk about those fragile moments they shared, or the glances that lasted a second too long.

They'd go back to being nothing more than Luke and Michael. And its beginning to tear Michael's heart in two. 

\- 

Luke came running back to Michael today. 

Another fight broke out between him and Jeremy, something about Luke being late to their date or something? Honestly, Michael doesn't think either of them remember completely why they were fighting. They never do. 

Though this time, Luke didn't leave after he had finished crying. He's still there, fast asleep next to Michael on the bed. He's got himself tucked into Michael's side in a way that's honestly a little uncomfortable for Michael but he cant bring myself to move in the fear of waking Luke up. He thinks the blonde boy is drooling. There's an odd wet patch where his face is shoved into Michael's shirt, but its okay. Anything Luke does is okay because its Luke. 

He could become some killer werewolf and it'd still be okay. That's just how he is. He's got this innocent kind of look in his eyes that kind of makes Michael feel like he's home, even if he was half way across the world. His hair's soft like silk, falling onto his forehead while Michael fights the urge to card his fingers through the golden locks out of habit. Then there's Luke's voice; soft and laced with comfort. He could talk or sing about anything his wondrous mind could come up with and Michael would listen to every last word as if he was telling him the answers to all the worlds problems, explaining the infinite to him. 

He's so beautiful, and Michael just want to hold him like Jeremy can. Michael wants him to tell him his secrets and babble on about what he's scared of. Michael wants to listen to him talk when he wakes him up at 3AM because he cant sleep. Michael wants this boy. 

He wants what he knows he can't have. 

-

Luke suddenly began to stir against Michel's side, head rolling away from his shirt and yeah, he was definitely drooling. Luke groans a little, hand coming up to brush his hair from his forehead just as his eyes opened slightly. Michael smiles down at the blondes sleepy state while he rolled further away from Michael, onto the other side of the bed then resting his head against the other pillow. 

"I don't want to go back to Jeremy." Luke finally mumbled, head sweeping to the left so he could look at Michael. 

"That's alright," Michael answered. "You don't have to go back so soon. Take all the time you need." 

"No," Luke let out an exasperated sigh, moving his head to look up at the ceiling. "I don't think I want to go back to him at all." 

Michael was lost for words at this point, not exactly sure how he was supposed to answer to what Luke had just said. A part of Michael should be jumping for joy; he wanted to break up with Jeremy! This was exactly what he wanted, to get a chance to finally be with Luke, but he couldn't bring himself to feel that joy. Jeremy was in love with Luke. Him breaking up with him would shatter his heart, and as jealous as Michael was he never want to see someone have to go through a break up. 

"Its just," Luke let out another sigh, head flopping to the side once again so he could look at Michael, "I'm just sick of fighting with him, ya'know? Every week a new one breaks out, and I'm over it. It'd be better for him and me if we broke it off. Maybe we just aren't meant to be. And I..." He trailed off, shaking his head gently against the pillow. "...I think I'm in love with someone else. In love with you, Mikey." 

Michael's breath catches in his throat, and he swore his heart stopped for a split second. Michael looks over at Luke with wide eyes just as Luke pushes himself up from the bed, moving so his knees knocked into Michael's side. 

With a hand on Michael's thigh Luke begins to lean in, eyes slipping shut as he does. Michael soon realizes what he's was doing, and nothing about it felt right. 

"I can't do this," Michael mumbled, eyes casting to the crumpled bedspread once Luke pulled back. "It isn't right."

A look of hurt crosses Luke's face momentarily before returning to his neutral expression. He nods at Michael before getting up off the bed. Luke collected his bag from Michael's desk then headed for his bedroom door and just like that, Luke gives Michael one last glance before disappearing down the hall. 

Michael wants a boy he can't have.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated! x


End file.
